If I Had A Heart
by queenofklaroline
Summary: "Nik would always love Caroline but soon she would be with another man. Her mind, body and beautiful soul would belong to a man who didn't deserve it. " A collection of various Klaroline Red Riding Hood One-Shots. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is just a Klaroline drabble that I wanted to write including some Red Riding Hood concepts! But if I get some positive feedback then I will defiantly write a separate multi chapter story! It will have different events but still be more of a Red Riding Hood- Klaroline story!**

* * *

The snow had barely melted on the ground that afternoon. No footprints could be seen for miles just a smooth white blanket spread through the large forest covering a wide piece of land. The clearing soon dissolved into trees all closing up on one another as Caroline headed deeper into the darkness. She tried not to let the cold stop her but the white snow landed on her blonde hair as she tried to warm herself up with her small cloak.

There were rumors of what was hidden deep in the woods that were off limits to every person wishing to live. Only a few risk takers entered but only one man had managed to make it out alive and unharmed. The rest were assumed to be murdered by the creature living in those woods. Yet far away from the main village, at the end of the forest there sat a house as old as its resident. It stood there securely never opened unless a visitor graced the occupant with their presence.

Caroline felt the smooth white snow underneath her feet as she imprinted her path to her grandmothers house. It was a long distance towards the old house that sat firmly at the end of the cursed woods. The monster living in it was the one to drive everyone away. Caroline adjusted the long red hood that she had grown to love ever since her mother had sewn it up for her when she was a child. It stood out anywhere she went but it also reminded her of the fire that lived inside her. It raged on every time she felt alone or upset. She wouldn't get lost when her fierce attire shown out in the crowd.

The cold wind whipped at Caroline leaving her fingers numb from the bitter feeling. She turned around as she heard the low sound of an intruder following her.

There stood a werewolf glaring back at her. It wasn't just a wolf, it was the evil creature known to kill any being that would cross its path. The wolf was large with light brown fur that brought out the black color in his eyes. His teeth were visible enough for Caroline to notice how sharp they were. Easy to tear her limb from limb without a blink. Venom dripped from them clear on the white snow.

Before the blonde could speak she was pushed on the ground harshly. The cold ground melted into her hair causing a shiver to go down her body. It was both from the snow and the terrifying monster holding her down. She couldn't move but Caroline still tried to free herself. She shoved and kicked but the wolf held her down easily.

In his eyes she sensed his next movement would end her life. She blinked away a few tears keeping her eyes closed firmly. She wouldn't give the pleasure of her murderer seeing her fear.

But the pain never came instead she felt soft fur nuzzled against her neck. A cold wet nose started to smell her scent trying not to crush her body but it wasn't his strength that frightened her.

Caroline lay frozen and tense trying not to make any rash moments that might cause her to lose her life as quickly as she received it. She inhaled sharply which seemed to pull the wolf out of his intense moment. He seemed to be looking her over with confusion in his expression. With one more careful glance at him she determinedly faced the wolf in a way neither had expected from her.

''My what big eyes you have.''

The wolf let out a sound as if a chuckle. His black eyes turned into smaller blue ones for an instant. As he grinned with an evil smirk she again noticed his sharp and large teeth.

''My, what big teeth you have.''

He quickly let the girl stand by removing himself from her. He created a large distance between them before he bared his teeth growling deep within his chest. The growl grew louder and louder until she had no other choice but run far from the wolf. She ran through the dark branches, as her breathing became uneven and even when she felt her face start to go numb she still kept up her pace.

The snow was cold under her feet which only made the girl more determined to find her shelter. A large branch was in her pathway but as she turned around to make sure the monster wasn't behind her she missed the warning and tripped falling forward onto the freezing ground.

Wiping away the icy snow was easy but once she felt her face freeze up she knew her battle with the wind was lost. Curling up in a ball she placed her head onto her lap where her red cap bunched up enough to warm up her face slightly.

''Are you alright?'' A deep voice made her spring up ready to run once again.

There stood a handsome young man in a simple pair of pants without anything to cover his bare chest. Caroline stared at his exposed body for a moment to long as she noticed a familiar smile humor his face.

''I am fine just fell while running.'' She suddenly felt foolish for sitting on the ground like a petty girl. She was strong enough to reach her Grandmother's house yet she wasted time pitying herself.

''Your bleeding arm seems to say otherwise sweetheart.'' Concern washed over the man's face once he approached her and gently looked at her arm that had received a cut when she was running. A branch probably scratched her but with her falling onto the cold snow she must have been to distracted to notice.

Caroline searched behind them to make certain that they were safe. For some reason she trusted this man and desired to keep him safe. They needed to survive this day or else that creature would win.

She turned around gasping at the sight in front of her. There sat the man with blood covering his large raspberry lips. He looked strange then when he first appeared in front of her. His eyes were a light gold color with a blackness consuming them. Spidery veins made their way to his eyes. But what attracted her the most to him was the fangs that retracted themselves with their sharp ends glistening for the blonde girl. She felt drawn to this beautiful stranger in a way that tugged at her heart. Her head was telling her to run for her life. To save herself before she became just another victim to never return from these forbidden woods. They brought only misery and death. Cold heartless death.

But her heart said to stay with this young man who still seemed to have blood on his perfect lips. They both stared at one another waiting for the other to make the first move. She tentatively reached out to stroke the small stubble that formed on his face which scratched her palm as she headed lower towards his strong muscled arms. They rippled underneath her light touch while he sighed under his breath. His skin was hot underneath her cold fingertips. Scooting closer she spoke with her eyes granting him the right to observe her as she had to him.

Steadily he lifted his large hand to feel the soft curl that made its way out of her bright red hood that she hadn't realized was still on her head. Carefully not to scare him away she reached out to remove the hood from her head. He continued his movement by gently cupping her cheek. Her breathing changed as her heartbeat picked up and a slight blush appeared in her cheeks. How could this small feeling make her heart clench yearning for more. More of his touch and more of his soft expression. His face slightly returned back to normal but the blood still stayed on his lips.

Caroline moved from his arms to the necklaces dangling around his neck. A few were simple but ancient pendants with different markings which represented vast meanings. She continued along his smooth chest which felt strong and safe.

As he kept brushing her hair he suddenly spoke up once again with his husky voice.

''My what beautiful hair you have?''

Her eyes raised as he spoke those words. The pair never looked away as she tried to take in his words. It couldn't be but it had to be true. This was wrong yet all she could think about was how intoxicating he was. His smell,his gaze, his body and his lips.

Without a warning she finally gave in to what was wrong and pressed her lips against his. She tasted the bland yet salty blood as she deepened the kiss letting her tongue graze his lips. He opened his mouth inviting her in while they both fought for dominance. He grabbed the back of her head pulling her against him so no space separated them. She moaned in response wanting, no needing to feel him. He gently laid her down on the snow not once breaking apart from her. She clung onto his necklaces making sure he stayed right where she wanted him to.

They broke apart once Caroline needed some air in her lungs. She wordlessly glanced at this man whose name she didn't even know yet attacked him not so long ago. She couldn't explain it but she felt as if this was her soulmate. He reached over to wipe the remaining blood off her lip and he then brought it to his mouth wanting the last taste. That moment right there made a shiver run up her back. How could one human being be so seductive? But he wasn't simply human, he was something else.

Breathlessly she finally spoke up ''What are you?''

He chuckled before responding ''Love, I'm the devil and you are my angel.''

Confused she sat up trying to steady her heart rate which was still threatening to burst out of her chest. ''You're the wolf aren't you?''

''Yes I am. I am the creature that you and your village all fear but rest assured darling I am not planning a death for you. I am sure we can find something else to do while passing the time.'' The flirtatious way he kept examining her made her feel not worthy enough for this attractive young man.

''What makes you think I am going anywhere with you?'' He didn't have the right to tell her what she was.

''Well if your assault on my mouth wasn't enough to prove your attraction to me then I suggest just giving in before I force you. You belong to me now.'' His eyes showed the possession he was now claiming over her.

''Just wanted to mention that my name happens to be Klaus and what is yours sweetheart?''His curiosity was reaching new lengths pushing her deeper into her craving for him.

''Caroline'' She mumbled under her breathe.

This was where she should have been disgusted by his words but they made her want to be his. His and only his. Trying not to show just how excited she felt to be claimed she took his outstretched hand heading deeper into the darkest parts of the woods.

Her footsteps in the snow would lead hunters to that very spot where she had given herself selfless and fully to the supernatural being that stole her heart. Rumors would spread of her death or kidnap. People would speak of the evil monster inflicting pain upon a young defenseless girl who never made it to her destination. But what they would never know was the truth. Caroline willingly followed Klaus because of a simple concept. The reason behind her sudden attraction and acceptance of him. Their fate was sealed with their first meeting and no one in heaven or above could change the outcome of that belonged strictly to one another and no one else. That's why Klaus let her live when he found her in his wolf form. They were mates for eternity.

* * *

**AN- I am dedicating this to the lovely Addrianna who always inspires me to keep writing and always brings a smile to my face! You really changed my experience on tumblr and fanfiction. I will always love my Adbear!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Deadly bite, _  
_Very tight, _  
_Every wolf will feast tonight._

_- by Yvette Yvonne_

* * *

The morning light shone over the small quaint village surrounding it in warmth and comfort. The ground was moist from the recent rainstorm that night.

The large animal padded calmly enjoying the mix of water and pure nature. The intoxicating smell drove the wolf deeper into the woods. The sight, the smell and the freedom kept the wolf coming back when the transformation occurred.

The animal stomped through the woods with a purpose. The pain and frustration had become too much to endure. The creature had enough of the rumors and casual whispers concerning its true form.

The killer, the monster, the outsider. All of those were just terms used to describe the wolf. It didn't matter what the truth may have been, everything the villagers went by happened to be the killings. Mysterious killings took place in their village and the blame fell onto the creature. The wolf hadn't killed anyone since her. She was an accidental kill that night. The wolf had been in human form when she snuck up from behind, the creature was distressed which lead it to the unforgettable kill. It was painful,horrific and unsettling. But above all, it was intense.

The monster never imagined committing such an act of violence but the consequences were much worse. Suddenly the animal noticed the smell of a different variety. It was sweet like her but a bit different. The breeze just helped the wolf move forward with its pacing. It couldn't kill, it shouldn't. It was wrong and unjust but he couldn't imagine not indulging himself into the sweet sacred kill. The actions he would commit in due time would go against everything that the monster trained himself for.

After realizing exactly what a monster meant, the creature tried to come to terms with its identity before moving on to control. The lust would get too strong but overcoming it was the battle that needed to happen. The wolf prayed to any god if there was any at all, it prayed for some self control.

The red flashing before its eyes became an obvious sign that the battle was going to be lost.

The wolf tried to slow down his pace but it just continued faster and faster. It finally retreated in a small pathway that managed to led to the lonely village nearby. It was dangerous to be this close to its home but her skin, her scent, her innocence called to the wolf. It had been a while since it killed for pleasure. The first kill was the one that pumped adrenaline through its veins. Every transformation appealed to him in a taunting manner. It would push the wolf further into its rage and self loathing. It needed to release its frustration on someone and that pale blonde young girl gathering beautiful colorful flowers. Her hair was long and straight. It wasn't decoratively collected in a braid like most of the girls in their village. Instead it flowed lightly through a chilling breeze. Her thin scrap of a dress wasn't much to keep her warm in this weather. Yet the girl was invested in the view that surrounded her even throughout the thick sheet of ice.

That was usual the common weather around here; deep, rigid snow that flew in the wind glistening with ever movement.

The young girl reminded the animal of her. She was the one to constantly grab the attention of the wolf. Her glances would send fire burning through its veins. It's human form was utterly in love with the beauty of the village. But sadly she was promised to the wealthy blacksmith Matt Donovan. She would no longer be the woman captivating the animal's heart. She would belong to a man who staked his claim on her. It would be him stealing kisses from her full lips every morning. It would be him tracing patterns on her succulent skin every evening.

The wolf could no longer think straight as it launched itself onto its victim. The girl screamed but all too soon her heart was penetrated by the wolf's fatal claws. She hadn't seen it coming but she surely stared death in the eyes. Usually remorse would flood through the large creature's mind but for now all it could think of was the anger. This outrageous emotion took another person from the village.

The wolf shifted into its human form knowing that soon the body would be found. For now it had to clean off the blood dripping from the worn clothing. The human walked towards the stream washing away the shame and guilt with the blood. But the lingering thoughts remained ''Was he becoming a monster?''

It wasn't until the human retreated back to the seen of its kill that the realization finally hit. It had killed but not just anyone. The girl dead on the ground wasn't just anyone. It was her sister.

* * *

The sound of wood being chopped was loud and crisp in the afternoon air. The woodcutters were exhausted and their sweat clung to their shirts as they continued their difficult task. They had to cut up wood whenever it was needed which happened to be everyday. Although this sounded like a fulfilling job with enough money to last them a while, that assumption was wrong. Wood cutters were considered not worth paying a greater amount of money, their families always had to work in order to keep the household close to under control. It was difficult and exhausting.

Soon the older gentlemen left for a break, their bodies weren't as prepared for the difficult labor ahead of them. The snow recently only demanded more warmth which caused the men to work twice as hard. Only one worker remained chopping away at the trunks of trees surrounding him.

His shirt lay untouched on the ground behind him as he raised the axe high in the air with every trunk. His chopping could be heard for miles but he continued at a fast pace wanting to finish more on his own. He hoped that if the elder was to see his progress, perhaps he would receive a higher status among the village. This would bring him more money later in the winter. It was confusing to the men who worked along side him to why he required the money. Although his job wasn't the best, his mother was married to a man well off from his business.

Mikael owned a well visited hut filled with meat that was bought throughout the hours. It was the only place that provided food which raised the income coming in.

If only they would have known what had occurred behind closed doors. Mikael seemed like the perfect father figure but one of his sons wouldn't agree. Niklaus would retreat to him home after work to receive strong whippings. At first the pain was unbearable but over time the scars accented his back permanently. His excuse would always be a childhood incident, the lie was far from the complete truth.

Niklaus wasn't allowed access to the money coming in which brought him to this job. It wasn't enough, it never would be. There was one plan for his future and it happened to be marriage. Niklaus desperately wanted to save up, marry his girl then run far away from the cursed village. They would survive in another town because the love they had for one another was growing stronger everyday.

After continuously dividing the wood equally he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. The cold wind was reaching him, shivers running down his back. Nik turned around to gather his shirt but found the ground empty. The man looked around trying to trace the snow's footsteps back to the thief.

Not far from him a pair of blue eyes observed his actions. The person let themselves glance at his chiseled, well sculpted body that would put any other man to shame. His short tousled curls clung to the back of his sweaty neck just making the sight that much more appealing. Finally the person slowly creeped up behind Niklaus hoping to gain the upperhand in surprising him. She tugged her red cloak closer to her body as she tiptoed in the snow. Before Nik knew what was going on he felt a pair of familiar hands wrap themselves around his waist. Soon soft gentle kisses were placed on his bare back right where the deep scars were showing. He knew immediately who it was but he let himself go for a moment in order to indulge himself in the feeling of her warm touch.

Then he turned around faster then the girl could have imagined. He wrapped his arms around her waist, scooping her up in his strong arms as he pressed her roughly against the tree behind her. His actions were harsh but not in a way that could hurt the blonde.

''Nik'' she whispered as her hands cupped his face before traveling to his sinful lips. The ways he could make her give in just by using those lips was forbidden. There was no way a man could kiss her this way and not be considered the devil.

''Care.'' He replied with a smirk. She smiled at his nickname for her before she let herself kiss him finally. Her hands traveled from his face to his neck then knotted into his curls. He let his hands move from her waist to her backside. But he soon lowered Caroline to the ground placing one more kiss on her loving lips before stepping away.

Her confused expression begged him to answer what was wrong.

''We can't do this. You are promised to Matt Donovan. We can no longer meet.'' Nik looked down hoping not to show her his torn expression. He still hoped for them to leave this town but with the limiting amount of time remaining he slowly started to lose hope. Nik would always love Caroline but soon she would be with another man. Her mind, body and beautiful soul would belong to a man who didn't deserve it. Just the thoughts ripped Nik's heart slowly, careful enough to bring deep pain.

''I don't want him, I want you. Always and Forever.'' Caroline said.

He faced her kind blue eyes knowing he would give in soon because thats what always happened.

''I love you Niklaus.'' She pressed a kiss to his lips that were set to a frown. He replied automatically because that was something she would never have to doubt. His love for her was eternal.

''I love you too my love.'' He tucked a curl of hers behind her car before claiming her mouth again. They indulged in one another for a while before they heard the shouting of the men in the woods followed by the a loud scream from a woman.

The two shared a terrified look before Caroline grabbed his warm hand and tugged him. It was obvious what could have happened in their little village but they prayed to themselves softly that their loved ones be okay. It was difficult to stay calm but once they neared the crowd Nik let go of Caroline's hand. She faced him with an offended glance but she realized that if her parents knew what was going on between them then she would lose any chance of seeing him. If Nik left then he was taking her heart with him and she couldn't handle losing the one person that cared for her no matter what.

The sight of a ripped body broke their moment. The remains of a pale innocent young girl with blood splattering a dress that was familiar to Caroline. As she leaned in closer she saw her sister with her heart torn out of her chest. Caroline felt the ground beneath her and then the pain in her chest grew.

''Rebekah!'' Caroline felt her legs give out, she hit the floor rapidly trying to hold in the tears that poured down. From the corner of her eye she saw Nik head to stand with his family the sympathy and sadness in his eyes. Next to him stood Elijah also clearly upset by the sight. Kol was saved for last but he his eyes were stained with tears.

* * *

The carriage trotted in an uneasy fashion. The two men inside tried to hold their breathes as they glances at the opening glass. Their presence was required once again because of a werewolf problem deep in the mountains. The village was located in the snowy part of a large clearing. not many heard or glanced in that direction of the forest, but there were rumors.

The town tried to sacrifice animals instead of people which worked for a while until another killing occurred. It was confusing and getting out of hand. Yesterday when a young girl by the name of Rebekah was found dead, thats when someone sent a messenger that came to the Salvatore brothers. They were known for their successful killings of dangerous wolves. Which was why they were traveling down to the smallest village known around the other towns.

Stefan took a deep breathe trying to keep his heartbeat steady. After years of working with his brother it was still a challenge to hold himself together because he still wasn't used to the difficult complications that came with this path. In their lives the Salvatore brothers stuck together but their worry grow as their carriage escalated higher and higher on the mountain.

Damon on the other hand just drummed his fingers aimlessly on the seat that was empty next to him. His tolerance for pain and murder was higher then his brother when made this easier and calmer for him. He just hoped nothing would get in their way as they completed this simple job. After a few days they would just be riding back in the carriage with a completed mission and money in their pockets.

Stefan needed to get back to his fiancé Katherine. She was a true beauty who no matter what always supported him. Although she wasn't as close to Damon for an unknown reason, they still became engaged and now planning a wedding. He truly felt like the luckiest basterd alive.

As the carriage pulled to a stop the door was quickly opened and the two brothers stepped on the wet snow.

''Let us welcome the Salvatore brothers! Our saviors from the deadly monster of the forest!'' yelled a man who approached the two first. He shook their hands with a trembling stance trying to maintain his composure but failing miserably.

Everyone seemed to be cheering but no one noticed the one person not smiling but rather picking on the blood stain still left on it's shirt.


End file.
